The present invention relates to an exercise harness for an animal, particularly an animal which leads a relatively sedentary life.
Domesticated animals such as dogs and cats, as well as animals in zoos, circuses and farms, such as horses, elephants and like, which lead a sedentary life tend to become overweight, lethargic and even suffer from health problems such as hip dysplasia due to lack of exercise. A leading veterinarian has said that “sixty percent of all dogs seen in my office are overweight.” The same problem applies to many other small, medium and even large animals, who have no opportunity to fully exercise their muscles as they were designed to do in the wild.